Yosh!
by Marjarie
Summary: [presente para a Nandinha][yaoi][Mello a la Gai e Near a la Kakashi] Mello finalmente alcançará seus grandes objetivos de vida.


Death Note não me pertence.

* * *

**Yosh!**

Lá estava ele, apoiado na ponte que cortava a vila oculta do orfanato, Near, seu grandioso rival, com aquela pose maneira e despreocupada. Mas Mello não se deixaria enganar. Sabia que por trás daquela fachada pálida de um olho só, afinal o resto do rosto ficava sempre coberto, havia uma mente criminosa matutando os piores planos infalíveis para vencer a próxima disputa e não deixar Mello concluir seus objetivos de vida. Não deixaria isso acontecer novamente. Não! Com a chama da primavera da juventude, iria vencê-lo.

- Yooooosh! – falou com o punho erguido para o alto antes de deixar o esconderijo onde bisbilhotava o rival e começar a pensar no melhor desafio possível. Deveria ser algo grandioso, digno do poderoso nice guy que ele era e claro, possível de vencer.

Já havia proposto todo tipo de disputa. Pesca, jan-ken-po, damas, trilha, jogo da vida, banco imobiliário, xadrez, bingo... Levou a pior em quase todas e, devido à sorte, conseguiu alguns empates. Mas precisava da vitória! Afinal, dar quinhentas voltas em torno da vila plantando bananeira a cada derrota era cansativo e as pessoas já estavam começando a comentar. Até o tio da banquinha de chocolate! E olha que ele era o cliente preferencial de lá...

Mas peraí, como não havia pensado nisso antes? Aí estava a resposta! Desafiá-lo para dar quinhentas voltas em torno da vila plantando bananeira. Era óbvio que Near iria perder... Oras, Mello tinha anos de experiência nisso.

- Hohohoho. – riu maleficamente devido a esse plano diabólico então, com toda energia da juventude, correu até a ponte, chegando lá em uma velocidade incrível. – Eu te desafio! – gritou, enquanto fazia sua entrada triunfal em meio a uma voadora.

Near, ao ser interrompido em seu momento de paz, suspirou e baixou o livro 'Game-Game Paradise - 100 Jogos Detonados' que lia com tanto interesse, para encarar o companheiro. Apoiou-se ainda mais despreocupadamente na ponte e o encarou com desinteresse.

Ante a imagem, Mello virou em direção ao pôr-do-sol com o punho erguido em frente ao rosto contorcido de emoção... O seu rival era tão maneiro! Se ele ao menos concordasse em usar uma malha verde como a sua, tinha certeza de que viraria o mais cool da vila.

Near voltou a enterrar o rosto no livro. Foram necessários alguns minutos para Mello se recompor da onda de encantamento que sempre o atingia ao encarar o rival de perto. Quando enfim retornou ao seu normal, ficou de frente para Near e endireitou a postura.

- Proponho um novo duelo. – fez a sua nice guy pose. - Quinhentas voltas em torno da vila plantando bananeira, quem concluir primeiro, vence.

- Dispenso. – Near não hesitou nem um segundo em recusar. O queixo de Mello foi ao chão.

- Mas... Mas... – levara tanto tempo pensando e ele negava assim, na lata? E agora, que desafio propor? Tirou uma grande barra de chocolate da sua bolsa de equipamentos e se sentou jogado no chão, abocanhando o doce enquanto matutava e dirigia volta e meia o olhar para o baixinho. Precisava pensar em algo depressa, não podia deixar a chama morrer.

Near acabou se irritando com os olhares arregalados recebidos. Suspirou novamente enquanto baixava o livro e encarava o loiro com atenção.

- Por que insiste tanto? – perguntou sério. Mello deu um pulo devido ao susto, não esperava que Near puxasse assunto. Dirigiu novamente seu olhar, agora em lágrimas, ao pôr-do-sol, _como é linda a juventude_, era o seu pensamento.

Recompondo-se, encarou o rapaz de cabelos claros.

- Insiste no quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Nesses duelos malucos. – Near respondeu.

- Para vencê-lo, é claro.

- E?

- Como... E? Quero derrotá-lo num duelo justo, como os homens nobres que somos. Yosh!

- Só isso? – Mello concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Near ergueu a sobrancelha, achando tudo muito simples e bobo, mas ao menos lá estava a forma de se livrar de tanta perseguição. Era só perder de propósito. Tão óbvio que era quase um insulto a um gênio como ele. – Tudo bem então, vamos duelar as bananeiras.

- Yooooooosh! – Mello não tardou em gritar e pular, elétrico como era, devido a tanto chocolate. – Vamos para a entrada da vila! A juventude nos aguarda. – falou com empolgação pura, já correndo na frente.

Near o seguiu devagar, enrolando os cabelos entre os dedos. Não podia negar que achava divertido o modo como Mello ficava feliz por tão pouco.

Chegando ao local, guardou o livro com cuidado e se posicionou ao lado do chocólatra. Aguardou a tagarelice habitual sobre chamas, primaveras e juventudes e então plantou bananeira junto com ele.

- Preparado? – Mello perguntou.

- Sim... – respondeu entediado.

- Então... JÁ! – gritou e disparou na frente.

Near o seguiu devagar, andou alguns metros e, quando achou que era o suficiente para não dar tão na cara a marmelada, caiu estrategicamente no chão e ficou aguardando. Não demorou muito para a bananeira foguete Mello chegar para a segunda volta e o encontrar caído. Parou no ato e, incrédulo, correu para o lado dele.

- Near, você... Você... – não conseguiu completar a frase, preocupado em ver se Near não estava machucado. Oras, ele se importava com o baixinho. Ao ver que estava tudo ok, mudou sua expressão para uma de expectativa. Porque se Near havia caído, isso só podia significar uma coisa...

- Perdi. – Near falou com esforço, mesmo sendo de propósito, ainda não estava acostumado com a derrota.

- Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh! – Mello berrou com a pose nice guy total e brilho cegante nos dentes. Finalmente a tão aguardada vitória! Começou a fazer flexões para extravasar tamanha emoção.

- Certo, certo. – estava começando a ficar irritado. Tudo bem perder para fazer o loiro satisfeito, digo, para que ele parasse de importuná-lo com os desafios. Mas ter que aturar comemorações exageradas já era demais. – Agora vai treinar por aí enquanto eu volto ao meu livro. – levantou.

- Não tão depressa! – Mello o parou. – Esqueceu do pagamento.

- Como?

- Pela derrota. Eu sempre dou as quinhentas voltas quando perco, você...

- Você não espera realmente que eu faça isso. – Near o encarava como se fosse um doido varrido.

- Não! Tenho outra coisa em mente huhuhu. Você deve...

Near cruzou os braços, emburrado, já arrependido de ter perdido pro doido.

- Mostrar o rosto embaixo da máscara!

- Hã?

- Mostrar o rosto! Yooooooooooosh!

- Só isso? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, há anos venho querendo descobrir. – enxugou as lágrimas. – O objetivo de minha vida! A razão de meu respirar. Buuuaaaaaa!

O menor quase riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Mello era engraçado.

- E então? – o loiro perguntou afobado, já totalmente recuperado do choro.

- Ok. – Near falou tranqüilo enquanto erguia a bandana que cobria um de seus olhos e então, lentamente, começou a baixar a máscara, Mello engoliu em seco, em expectativa. Então, o rosto foi revelado...

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – o loiro abriu a boca como um 'O' perfeito diante da visão que iluminava seus olhos cansados. Aquele rosto era tão, tão... – KAWAII! – berrou já chorando copiosamente e se jogando para cima de Near que desviou depressa.

- Mas o quê...? – perguntou assustado com a reação.

- Tão lindo! – continuou gritando e chorando. – Não é à toa que é meu rival! Obrigado! Obrigado juventude, por me permitir viver esse momento! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – no meio de seu grito, pulou novamente em Near que, por estar pensando e tentando analisar aquele comportamento anormal, não reagiu a tempo. A colisão foi inevitável, foram os dois ao chão.

- Seu... Seu doido. – falou, na falta de definição melhor. Mello, caído por cima e com o rosto muito próximo, apenas o encarou, os olhos brilhando mais que seu sorriso, se é que isso é possível. – O que foi? – Near perguntou estranhando.

O loiro corou, estava vendo tantas expressões no rosto que para ele sempre era um vazio, que mal conseguia se conter. Já havia realizado seu objetivo de vida, mas havia outro... Um tanto impossível, era verdade, mas que agora estava absurdamente próximo... Era só mover o rosto.

E foi o que ele fez.

Munido de toda sua coragem, uniu os lábios em um beijo. O toque era tão suave que não resistiu em aprofundar, deixando suas mãos acariciarem levemente o rosto pálido. Não houve repreensão por parte do menor, o que o encorajou a prolongar o momento, sentindo que agora podia morrer feliz. Então, quando a emoção foi tanta que sentiu a chama da primavera da juventude explodir, ergueu-se ágil e correu para longe, deixando apenas um rastro de poeira para trás.

Near, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios deixou um leve sorriso escapar. Havia gostado, não podia negar isso nem a ele mesmo. Mello era um doido. Mas um doido que beijava bem. Vestindo novamente a máscara, levantou-se e começou a segui-lo, planejando o que fazer para continuar de onde pararam...

Ante a sua imaginação, abriu um sorriso que não pôde ser visto por ninguém.

Até que rivalidades eram interessantes.

FIM

**N/A:** Bem, como notaram, paródia total com os personagens Gai e Kakashi de Naruto, tão total que o Mello nem lembra mais ele mesmo, coitado hahahaha. Mas o importante é ser feliz XD.

Agradecimento mega especial à Rô que fez revisão relâmpago e nem reclamou que estou explorando ela hehehehe. Valeu mesmo mana, por tudo.

E Feliz Aniversário Nanda! Mesmo mega atrasado (isso que dá deixar para escrever na última hora XD), espero que goste dessa lembrancinha sem pé nem cabeça que fiz para você.

Beijocas

Mar


End file.
